El hada de la Tierra
by CanelitaNekromantika
Summary: Cosas raras están pasando en la tierra, un personaje sospechoso ¿dopplelganger, viene del futuro o qué? La tierra está en peligro y necesitamos el cristal de Gaia!  Horrible Summary, mi 1º Fic xD ... Romances inesperados y Serena&Darien, M&Y, A
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado :)**

**/**

Han pasado 4 años después de la batalla contra Galaxia y el Caos. La Tierra volvió a su rumbo y todos volvieron a una vida normal. Las chicas ya salieron de la preparatoria y cada una estudia una carrera diferente en la Universidad de Tokio; Serena estudia Trabajo Social; Amy Medicina; Rei Música; Lita Gastronomía; y Mina Teatro. Mientras que Darién es un Pediatra conocido y recomendado; Haruka una de las mejores corredoras mundiales; Michiru una violinista destacada; Setsuna de vez en cuando cuida las Puertas del Tiempo y en sus tiempos libres de dedica a diseñar ropa exclusiva y elegante; y Hotaru vive con las outers mientras asiste a la preparatoria.

Esta historia comienza un día cualquiera del comienzo de otoño, mientras camina una pareja tranquilamente de la mano en la parte céntrica de la ciudad, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que en uno de los locales comerciales empezó a formar un alboroto y todos corren a mirar que sucede, incluida la pareja. Era una tienda de Pieles, dentro de ella un grupo de chicos con máscaras de animales y fotos de estos sin su piel y degollados. Ellos quedaron impactados con lo que veían.

_-__ Que horrible – _dijo ella con asco.

_- Mejor vámonos – _Le dijo su pareja moviéndose de aquel sitio.

Mientras caminaban, ellos tiraron un montón de panfletos y corrieron, separándose, pero uno de ellos chocó contra ella.

_-__ Disculpe – _Se sacó la máscara dando a conocer que era una niña, mientras que la otra chica queda shockeada al verla, se parecían demasiado, pero tenía el cabello color rosa y sus ojos rojizos, ella mira hacia atrás y sale corriendo.

_- No, no creo que sea Rini – _Dice Serena saliendo del shock – _No nos hubiera desconocido ¿o sí?_

_- No, ella no es, tranquila – _Le dice Darién tranquilamente besándola dulcemente – _Vamos a nuestra cita, las chicas nos deben estar esperando – _Serena asiente.

Ellos siguen caminando hasta llegar al Crown, ahí estaban Mina, Lita, Amy y Rei, esperándolos.

- _Como siempre, Serena impuntual – _Dice Rei haciéndose la molesta.

- _Ya pensábamos que no llegarían – _Dice Mina con aires de picardía

- _Discúlpennos por favor, tuvimos un percance – _Dice Darién, dándole más razón aún a Mina, mientras que los mira de forma traviesa.

- _No, no es eso Mina – _Dice Serena roja como un tomate – _No nos vas a creer lo que sucedió, aún estoy trabada con la imagen._

Serena les cuenta lo que sucedió en esa tienda y sobre la chica con parecido a Rini, su pelo rosa y sus ojos carmesí, ¿algo raro estará sucediendo?

- _Mmm … Raro – _Dijo Lita algo extrañada -. _No creo que venga del futuro, si fuera así, ya estaría con nosotros ¿o no?_

_- Y tampoco creo que sea algo como una hermana gemela de ella, lo habríamos sabido desde que fuimos la primera vez al futuro – _Dice Amy pensativa.

_- __Espero que no sea un *Dopplelganger – _Dijo Mina, mientras todas la quedan mirando curiosas.

Mientras conversaban, entran un grupo de adolescentes entre risas y risas.

_-__ Hablando del rey de Roma - _Dice Serena, mientras todas siguen a la chica con la vista, mientras observan cada detalle de ella. Bajita, pelo rosa y ondulado con una pañoleta en su cabello y al mismo tiempo tomado en una coleta pero a un costado, ojos muy grandes color carmesí, su piel se veía muy blanca al ir vestida de negro completa, al igual que los demás chicos. Se sientan en una mesa muy cercana y empiezan a guardar silencio para escuchar.

- _Bien chicos, me pareció excelente haber hecho esta actividad, los felicito a todos ¿Quieren hablar algo al respecto? – _Dijo la pelirosa.

- _Me gustó mucho el impacto de la gente, muchos se dieron cuenta de la realidad, ojalá que sigamos haciendo este tipo de cosas, Sakura._

_- No, no es Rini_ – Decía Amy tranquilamente, tomando su jugo.

Mientras conversaban, se acercó Andrew para anotar sus pedidos y las chicas seguían escuchando.

- _Sabes, a mí me hubiera gustado tirarle sangre a los abrigos y … _

_- Nononononono – _Decía la pelirosa algo enojada - _¿crees que nos hubieran tomado en cuenta? Nos hubieran tomado por delincuentes, las cosas deben ser simples para que la gente entienda._

_- Tienes razón, entonces ¿cuál será el siguiente paso?_

_- Lo diré en mi casa, hay mucha gente que escucha conversaciones ajenas – _Dice la pelirosa mirando a las otras chicas, mientras que ellas se ponen rojísimas y toman su jugo cohibidas. El otro grupo terminan su granizado y se van, mientras que la pelirosa mira a las otras riéndose y ellas poniéndose más rojas aún, hasta que desaparecen del lugar.

- _Para que aprendan a no meterse en conversaciones ajenas – _Dijo Amy.

- ¡_Pero estamos demasiado consternadas!, es muy igual a Rini y Serena, teníamos que averiguar quien era – _Decía Rei molesta.

_- Por lo menos ya sabemos __cual es su nombre – _Dice Serena ensimismada.

/

- _… __Y eso me contó Serena_.

- _Deberíamos investigar que sucede, Luna_ – Decía un gatito blanco con calva de luna.

- _Podrías ir tú, yo tengo que investigar otro asunto._

_- ¿Pero porqué … _

_- Porque eres el gatito más tierno del mundo jajajajaja – _Se reía con ganas Luna.

/

Y así se fueron dando las cosas y pasando los días, Artemis buscando a la chica, hasta que se mete a un callejón oscuro y cerrado, sin darse cuenta que hay un montón de perros hambrientos. Estuvo a punto de morir, hasta que …

- _¡¿Qué sucede aquí? Es un pobre gatito, ¡aléjense de él! – _Grita una chica, apartando a un lado a los perros hasta llegar a él -. _Pobrecito, te llevaré a casa, afírmate de mi hombro _-. Saca de su mochila una bolsa de comida y una botella de agua y se la da a los perros -. _Aquí tienen chicos, disculpen la tardanza -. _Y al terminar se despide de ellos con una caricia en sus cabezas.

Siguen su camino, hasta llegar a un departamento, Artemis baja del hombro de la chica y se da cuenta que llegó a su objetivo, la pelirosa y esta vez llevaba su uniforme de marinero de la escuela. Saca un plato y le da comida.

- _Discúlpalos amiguito, pero ellos no tienen la culpa de vivir así – _Le decía ella cariñosa, acostada en el suelo mirándolo -. _Que bonita frente tienes, ¿de dónde serás, tienes familia? – _Pero él no respondía, de hecho no podía -. _¿Tienes nombre? Yo me llamo Sakura Tsukishiro, ¿Te parece si te llamo Lunito? Bueno Lunito, te dejo comer._

Ella se para, y va al refrigerador a sacar algo de comida, se sienta en el sillón y prende el televisor.

… _Se ve una chica normal y amable, pero aún me pregunto porque su parecido físico es como de Rini – _Piensa Artemis.

_- ¡Mira Lunito! Esa soy yo, aparezco en la tele jajajajajaja - _ Se ríe ella con ganas. En la imagen salían su grupo de chicos vestidos de negro y mascara de animales, cada uno con un panfleto crudo y mucha gente a su alrededor. Después salen tirando panfletos y corriendo, mientras que una vendedora la entrevistan de lo mal que quedaron, que perdieron muchas ventas, de los jóvenes delincuentes, etc, etc. -. _Pobre mujer, no sabe de lo que habla jajajajajaja, si fuéramos delincuentes les hubiéramos robado todo su dinero, no sabe que decir ante tal aberrante verdad, ¿o no Lunito? Como me gustaría que me hablaras y me dijeras que la humanidad es monstruosa con los animales._

La verdad es que Artemis nunca se había dado cuenta de ese tipo de cosas, las peleas constantes contra los enemigos nunca lo dejó reflexionar cosas como esas.

- ¡_Artemis! ¿Dónde has estado? Te he extrañado mucho – _Le dice Mina al ver llegar a su gatito querido.

_- ¿Y dónde crees?_

_- No sé, no soy adivina._

_- Pude encontrarla, aún estoy en la duda de donde proviene – _Le dice pensativo -_, pero no se ve una chica maligna, me salvó de unos perros callejeros, me llevó a su casa y me dio mucha comida._

_- Pero algo raro hay, Luna debería investigar, ¿por qué no lo hace?_

_- Porque …_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_- Porque eres el gatito más tierno del mundo jajajajaja – _Se reía con ganas Luna.

_- Pero Luna, ¿por qué? – _Él sabía que algo pasaba.

_- Siento una presencia maligna, no sé qué pasará, necesito averiguar._

_- ¿Crees que esa niña que mencionó Serena sea la causante?_

_- Necesito que lo confirmes, mientras recorro otros lados._

_- Espero que sean solo suposiciones, no me gustaría pelear otra vez._

_- Yo creo que a nadie._

/

**Espero que les haya gustado y me digan que les parece, prontito se viene el 2º capitulo, ojalá me manden reviews, para saber que les pareció :)**

**Saludos!**

***Dopplelganger****: **En las leyendas nórdica y germánica, ver el propio _Doppelgänger_ es un augurio de muerte. Un _Doppelgänger_ visto por amigos o parientes de una persona puede a veces traer mala suerte, ser un mal augurio o una indicación de una enfermedad o un problema de salud inminentes. Según escribió el dramaturgo sueco Strindberg, _El que ve a su doble es que va a morir_.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLANETA KINMOKU**

Han pasado 4 años después del regreso a su planeta, pero 2 años después de la reconstrucción, después de ser un reino en decadencia y en ruinas, es uno hermoso y placentero, gracias a las Starlights y su princesa Kakyuu.

Ella caminaba por el jardín de flores, con una decisión en mente, arriesgado y para eso necesitaba hablar con sus estrellas y no solo eso, convencerlas de que era lo mejor.

En la noche preparó una cena, lo más acogedora posible, para que ellas se sintieran cómodas, después de todo, eran también sus amigas. Con una larga mesa elegante, una linda vajilla y muchas velas rojas en el comedor del Palacio de Kinmoku.

Ellas llegaron con sus lindos vestidos strapless de gasa y enagua, Fighter celeste, Healer verde y Maker lila, como para este tipo de ocasiones. Se sentaron a comer y a hablar cosas triviales, hasta que…

_-Disculpen chicas, pero quiero hablarles de algo muy importante y no quiero un No de respuesta – _Dijo calmada y seria Kakyuu.

_-Sobre que sería princesa – _Preguntó Maker.

_-Quiero que vuelvan a la Tierra, para que encuentren su propia identidad y felicidad – _Decía ella con mucha calma.

_-¡Pero princesa! No podemos dejarla aquí, podría haber cualquier peligro ¡No podemos dejarla sola! __– _Gritaba eufóricamente Healer.

_-__¿Pero porqué esa decisión princesa? – _preguntaba Fighter.

_-__Porque simplemente quiero que sean felices y busquen su propio camino. Además no se preocupen, ya tengo en la mira unas chicas que las reemplazarán, tienen un gran poder y aura – _Ella se paró de su asiento y pasó por al lado de ellas regalándoles una sonrisa, hasta llegar a la puerta de salida -. _Así que espero que preparen sus maletas, dejen sus broches de transformación en mis manos y encuentren sus verdaderos poderes – _Dijo lléndose hacia su habitación. Mientras ellas quedaron sorprendidas de su decisión.

_-¿Qué habrá querido decir con "encontrar nuestros verdaderos poderes"? – _Se preguntó a sí mismo Maker.

No había mucho que hacer, ordenes eran ordenes, así que prefirieron ir a sus habitaciones a preparar sus cosas.

**LA TIERRA.**

_-Nosotros teníamos pensado hacer algo en el Parque nº10, el sábado cuando concurra mucha gente, no sé si te parece Sakura._

_-¡Wow! Me gusta la idea del lugar, pero no soy la única con derecho a opinar, así que sigan._

Artemis escuchaba los planes de Sakura y sus amigos, sobre alguna nueva acción, le parecía interesante. Había estado dos semanas en su departamento y no veía nada sospechoso, solo una simple niña de 15 años muy ideológica y noble.

_-Que buena compañía tienes Sakura – _Decía una niña morena con una gran sonrisa – _Donde encontraste este gatito tan especial._

_-Me metí al callejón de los perros y lo encontré a punto de ser comida de ellos – _Decía Sakura riéndose -._ Lo traje hasta aquí y desde ese día concurre mucho a mi departamento. Pero siguiendo el tema, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, espero que ninguno falle en las cosas que tienen que hacer._

_/_

Luna caminaba de un lado para otro, estaba nerviosa, solo esperaba que llegara.

_-¡Por fin llegas! Que estabas haciendo tú – _Dijo una Luna muy nerviosa.

_-Estaba con Sakura, ¿por qué?¿qué pasó?_

_-Terribles noticias Artemis, tendremos que estar listos a lo que venga – _Decía Luna muy angustiada.

/

Las chicas estaban como siempre reunidas en el Crow Center tomando malteadas y riéndose de viejos recuerdos, para algunas muy anhelados y nostálgicos.

-_Como extraño a Yaten, a pesar de que nos tratábamos muy mal – _Decía Mina melancólica -. _¿Creen que algún día los volveremos a ver?_

_-Yo prefiero no esperanzarme, no pueden faltar a su misión – _Decía Amy con un poco de tristeza.

_-¡Pero chicas! No se pongan tristes, que a mí también me da pena verlas así –_ Decía Serena para calmarlas -. _Por lo menos, yo creo que algún día caerán acá, por alguna extraña razón, tengo un presentimiento que algo va a pasar._

Rei quedó en silencio, prefirió no mencionar el tema, porque también tenía un mal augurio y en cualquier momento se podía desatar. Sus sueños eran constantes y horribles, pero este no era el momento.

/

-_Entonces nos vemos mañana, acuérdense de lo acordado – _Decía Sakura a sus amigos.

_-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que nunca te fallaremos – _Le dijo su amiga morena con una amplia sonrisa -. _Nos vemos mañana._

Sakura se despide y se sube a su skate para irse a casa, pensando en sus tareas y en especial para mañana, sería un día duro de trabajo. Sus pensamientos se la tragaron durante su camino, hasta que su tabla tropieza con una piedra, a punto de caer, pero alguien la sostiene antes de llegar al suelo.

-_Disculpa mi estupidez, mis ideas abdujeron mi consiente – _Decía ella, sin mirar a su héroe, con sus brazos aún tapando su cara, pero esta vez de vergüenza, y mucha, tenía sus mejillas rojísimas.

-_Tranquila, no estoy enojado – _Ella lo mira y se sonroja aún más -. _Me llamo Seiya, ¿y tú?_

_-Sa… sa… sakura – _Tartamudeó, tomando su skate entre sus brazos, mirando el suelo y hecha un tomate.

_-Ouch, parece que eres muy tímida, te invito a algo para que te calmes ¿sí? – _Le guiñó un ojo, mientras que ella hechaba humo -. _Tranquila, yo no muerdo, no acepto ningún no por respuesta._

_-No tengo opción – _Murmuraba avergonzada. Lo siguió a su lado, en silencio, con un fondo de ruidos típicos de una ciudad tan gigantesca como Tokio, hasta llegar a su lugar favorito, el Crow Center.

Entraron al lugar, hasta sentarse en una mesa los dos solos, Sakura pidió un granizado y Seiya una malteada, ella aún avergonzada, mirando el suelo y él mirándola a los ojos, o eso era lo que trataba.

-_Vamos, relájate, son cosas que pasan, cuéntame de tí Sakura._

_-Ehhhmmm … no sé por donde empezar, quizás que voy en 2º de secundaria, tengo 15 años y vivo sola – _Dijo más relajada y sonriente.

_-¿Y porqué una niña tan pequeña vive sola?_

_-Mis padres viven a las afueras de Tokio, son granjeros y por el esfuerzo de ellos vivo aquí, para terminar de estudiar y conseguir mis sueños._

Las chicas se percataron de la niña, pero no de Seiya, se acercaron muy sutilmente, hasta llegar una mesa detrás de ellos.

-_Podríamos volver a salir, eres de las pocas personas que no ha gritado eufóricamente por mí, eso me agrada – _Le dijo sonriéndole a Sakura.

-_¿Y porqué debería gritar por tí? – _Preguntó Sakura arqueando una ceja.

-_Yo antes cantaba en un grupo llamado ThreeLights, pero después dejamos de cantar, nos fuimos a otro país, pero volvimos – _Le dijo sonriente.

-_Es Seiya – _Susurró sorprendida Serena.

-_Callate o nos descubrirán – _Susurró Rei tomando su malteada.

_-¡DE VERDAD! – _Gritó Sakura de emoción-. _Sabes, siempre los estuve buscando, les quería mostrar algo que quizás solo ustedes entiendan – _Decía Sakura mirándolo a los ojos-. _Todos me creyeron por loca, pero yo sé que tú no._

_-No tengo ningún problema, tú me dices cuando._

_-Mañana haremos algo en el Parque Nº10 con unos amigos, si quieres vas a mirar y después vas a mi departamento._

_-Lo invitó a su departamento – _Murmuró Mina pícaramente-. _La juventud de hoy es tan rápida jajajajaja._

_-No digas eso, sólo tiene 15 años Mina – _Decía Amy cohibida.

_-¡Mira quienes están aquí! Las chicas que les encanta escuchar conversaciones ajenas._

Todas voltearon a mirar rojas de vergüenza a Sakura y a Seiya, mientras que él miraba sorprendido a Sakura y después a Serena.

-_Bueno, yo me iré a mi hogar, nos vemos mañana Seiya –_Dijo Sakura sonriendo, caminando hasta la salida.

-_Bombon, no sabía que tenías una hermana tan linda como ella – _Decía Seiya sentándose con ellas.

-_No es mi hermana –_Decía Serena molesta-. _Pero me alegro que hayas vuelto – _Le dijo sonriendo.

/

**Hola! porfin pude terminar este capitulo :) ... pero no tengo ningun review :( ... no importa sigo igual XD**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

-_Uff, estoy cansada_

_-Ya has estudiado bastante Serena, son las 3 de la madrugada – _Decía Darien dejándole una taza de té en la mesita del living -. _Has estado semanas así, te mereces un descanso ¿no crees?_

_-Tienes razón – _Decía ella bostezando y luego tomando un sorbo de té-. _Que mejor que una taza de té después de muchas de café._

_-Hablando de otra cosa, así que volvió Seiya -_Dijo Darien algo celoso.

_-Jajaja, sí y pensamos hacerle a los chicos una fiesta de bienvenida, ¿quieres venir conmigo? –_Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

_-__¿No sería una molestia?, ya que no los conozco._

_-¡PARA NADA! Me gustaría que los conocieras –_Decía con una gran sonrisa.

/

Era sábado en la mañana y todos clavaban madera y grapaban una rejilla de gallinero, hasta hacer una jaula, mientras toda la gente miraba curiosa.

-_Bien chicos, es hora – _Decía Sakura, mientras tres chicos se sacaban la ropa y quedaban en bóxer, se metían dentro de la jaula, quedando muy estrecha. Otro chico vestido de negro estaba lo más fuera de la vista con una guitarra tocando tristes melodías, Sakura y otra chica, también de negro con un lienzo diciendo "La Jaula es la Cárcel que no Merecieron". Otra chica al frente, sentada en una banca grabando todo. La gente que pasaba cerca estaba sorprendida.

Fueron tres horas de duración, y antes de terminar había llegado Seiya y mientras esperaba se sentó en una banca. El chico terminó de tocar y las chicas enrollaban el lienzo, los de la jaula salían y se vestían. La peor parte era desarmar la jaula.

-_Ya que tu armaste casi toda la jaula, nosotros desarmamos Sakura -._Decía la chica morena, Hikari-._ Los chicos se llevarán todo._

_-Bah, los ayudaré igual – _Decía Sakura tomando un alicate y sacando las grapas, barrer la basura y botarla a un basurero-. _Tan inútil no soy jajajaja._

_-Ya yo me tengo que ir, tengo una cita y no quiero apestar –_Decía el chico de la guitarra-. ¡_Nos vemos!_

Todos se despiden y Sakura se acerca a Seiya.

-_Disculpa la tardanza –_Decía Sakura algo avergonzada.

-_No te preocupes, tengo hambre, te parece sí …_

_-Bah, yo sé cocinar, así que no me invites a nada, me toca a mí –_Decía con una sonrisa.

Al entrar a la casa de Sakura, se da cuenta que estaba un poco desordenada, pero muy lindo igual, con muchos cuadros adornando las paredes y un par de dibujos hechos en espray.

-_Disculpa el desorden, como paso sola, almuerzo en el living jajajajaja – _Reía ella pasándose la mano por atrás de su cabeza con una gota-. _Toma asiento -. _Decía buscando algo en un mueble.

-_Y estos cuadros, ¿de dónde los sacaste? – _Preguntaba Seiya sentándose en el único sillón que era largo.

-_Yo los hice –_Dijo agachada -._Porfin lo encontré, toma, yo iré a cocinar -. _Le dijo entregándole una croquera.

Sakura se va a la cocina, mientras él miraba la tapa del croquis, con un forro de felpa negro, empezó a ver página por página con mucha sorpresa, como relataba su propia historia, de un planeta próspero y feliz, la llegada de Caos y la guerra, la destrucción y su escape. La llegada al Sistema Solar, un retrato de cada uno de ellos cuando eran Sailors y lo más sorprendente de todo, las mariposas y su princesa, muchos bocetos de ella hasta el fin de la página. ¿Cómo es que una chica común y corriente pudo retratar el mensaje de todo el disco de ThreeLights? Esto tenía que mostrárselo a los chicos.

Seiya se acercó a Sakura a hablarle, pero…

-_No te preocupes, a cambio de que lo cuides como un tesoro como yo lo he hecho, te lo regalo – _Decía Sakura concentrada haciendo una masa de panqueques.

-_¿Estás segura?_

_-Claro, por algo buscaba a algunos de ustedes – _Le dijo con una sonrisa-. _¿Te pido un favor? Puedes poner los servicios, vasos y servilletas?_

Al terminar de cocinar sirvió su pastel de verduras en sus respectivos platos y los llevó a la mesa.

-_Lamento no tener un comedor descente, pero igual sirve así – _Dijo poniendo los platos en la mesita de centro y colocando grandes almohadones como sillas. Seiya prueba el primer bocado.

-_Tienes talento en la cocina también – _Dijo Seiya maravillado, mientras que Sakura sonreía.

Comieron hablando de cosas triviales, hasta terminar, Sakura sirvió frutas acidas con miel de palma.

-_Oye, unas amigas nos van a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, ¿quieres ir? – _Preguntó Seiya.

-_Ehhh … me da vergüenza, no conozco a nadie – _Decía un poco sonrojada mirando su pocillo-. _Además, todos se aprobleman porque soy vegana._

_-¿Qué es eso? _

_-No como nada animal_

_-Pero no importa, una amiga que irá es una gran cocinera, vamos di que sí, no puedes negar a un chico tan guapo como yo –_Le decía guiñándole un ojo.

_-Parece que no me dejas opción -_Dijo con un suspiro-._ Entonces me pondré a cocinar para llevar algo para compartir – _Le dijo sonriendo.

/

Seiya les mostró los bocetos a Yaten y Taiki y también estaban sorprendidos, siempre quisieron que alguien los entendiera, pero pensaron que no había sucedido, pero justo después de 4 años aparecía una chica con un mensaje visual.

-_No puedo creer esto – _Decía Taiki mirando una y otra vez cada detalle -. _Además de parecerse a Serena, escuchó el mensaje, ¿sería prudente hablarlo con las chicas?_

_-Quizás, pero en otro momento tal vez – _Decía Yaten guardando el croquis, ya que habían tocado el timbre y habían llegado ellas y Darien -. _Pasen y siéntense en donde quieran, están en casa – _Todas se sentaron en los sillones, pero la vista de Yaten se iba en alguien que extrañaba mucho, a pesar de lo mal que la trataba, en Kinmoku se dio cuenta que fue muy estúpido de su parte, Mina, y hoy se veía muy linda con ese vestido hasta las rodillas naranjo, manga corta y escote v. Se sonrojaba con solo verla.

Todos ayudaban a Lita con la cocina, Seiya le había explicado que venía una amiga y que no comía ciertas cosas, pero no se hizo problema. Todos conversaban amenamente, en especial Taiki con Amy y sus conocimientos científicos que nadie entendía. Hasta que tocaron el timbre.

-_Debe ser ella, yo voy – _Decía Seiya caminando hacia la puerta -. _Te preocupas demasiado trayendo todas estas cosas, yo te ayudo._

Todas salieron a mirar quien era y se dieron cuenta que era Sakura, venía con una pañoleta verde y su coleta al lado, con un vestido strapless escoses rojo un poco más arriba de la rodilla, pantys negras y unas botas de charol acordonados hasta abajo de las rodillas y muchísimas bolsas. Seiya sacó las cosas que habían en ellas y las puso encima de la mesa del comedor, galletas rellenas de mermerlada, cupcakes de chocolate, nachos, salsa picante y cerveza. Después se puso lo que había cocinado Lita sushi, un pastel de fresas y una jarra de jugo de naranja.

-_Para que me voy a presentar, si ya deben saber mi nombre de memoria –_Decía Sakura riéndose, mientras que las chicas se cohibían por el comentario.

_-Vamos a sentarnos, tengo muchísima hambre y se ve todo apetitoso – _Decía Seiya sentándose en una silla.

Serena miró curiosa las galletitas con mermelada, hasta que probó una y quedó maravillada.

-_Esto está exquisito, tu madre cocina maravilloso – _Dijo Serena sacando un cupcake.

-_Yo las hice al igual que esos cupcakes – _Dijo Sakura sonriendo orgullosa de su habilidad.

Serena quedó sorprendida, al igual que las demás, todos empezaron a probar quedando sorprendidos por su gran mano. Así fue como empezaron las conversaciones amenas entre todos, hasta que se acabó la comida y se fueron al living, todos sentados en sillones …

-_Traje cervezas, por si alguien se quiere servir algo – _Decía dejando las botellas encima de la mesita de centro y Seiya poniendo encima vasos.

-_No sé, yo nunca he bebido alcohol – _Decía Amy un poco sonrosada.

_-Vamos chicas, no se cohíban, una cerveza no les hará daño – _Decía Mina ya con el vaso lleno.

_-_ _Yo tampoco nunca he bebido – _Le decía Taiki a Amy -. _Pero probar no es malo -. _Amy dudó al principio, pero después asintió y también se sirvió.

_-Yo paso, soy un conductor responsable – _Dijo Darien sirviéndose de la jarra de jugo de naranja que había puesto Lita.

_-Y tú niña, como pudiste comprar – _Le preguntó Mina a Sakura con una mirada pícara -. _Creo que tenemos un caso de identificaciones alteradas._

_-Para nada, el tipo de la botillería es mi vecino y soy su cliente frecuente – _Decía Sakura con una carcajada.

Todo estaba ameno, hasta que se hizo tarde y las chicas se tenían que ir, se despidieron de los chicos, algunos medios hipnotizados.

-_Bueno, creo que es hora de irme – _Dice Sakura sonriendo.

-_¿Y porqué no te quedas? – _Sugirió Seiya -. _Es muy tarde y no creo que sea entretenido estar sola._

_-¿No será molestia para tus hermanos? – _Preguntó algo cohibida.

_-Es mejor que te quedes, niñas como tú no pueden estar a estas horas en la calle – _Dijo Yaten-. _Además nos caes bien y no molestas, si fuera lo contrario, estarías hace rato en tu casa._

_-En especial por ese carácter insoportable que tiene Yaten –_Decía Taiki divertido, típico, se había enojado con el comentario.

_-No se insulten y menos delante de una dama –_Decía Seiya divertido.

_-No te preocupes, he escuchado cosas peores – _Se reía Sakura.

/

-_Estoy arto de esta lentitud, ¡llevamos siglos y estoy aburrido! – _Resonó formando un eco terrorífico

_-Nos falta poco señor, se lo aseguro._

_-Me estás diciendo eso hace medio siglo ¡Quiero todo AHORA!_

_/_

**Y así con la historia, quizás no haya mucho protagonismo de las chicas y los chicos, pero ya se vienen los enemigos! y darle el agradecimiento a USAKO TSUKINO DE CHIBA por incentivarme con seguir :)**

**Saludos!**

PD: paciencia que recien estoy aprendiendo a usar esta pagina jajajajajaja.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron un par de semanas, pero algo extrañas, muchas cosas raras estaban pasando en la ciudad, se sentía un aire algo tenso, por eso se habían juntado todas las Sailors a discutirlo en el Templo Hikawa, las Inners con las Outers, pero como siempre faltaba alguien.

-_¡Porqué siempre llega tarde! – _Decía muy molesta Rei.

-_Tranquila, sé que pronto llegará – _Dijo Amy calmadamente, hasta que se sintió un ventarrón de grandes proporciones.

-_Disculpen, tuve un percanse – _Decía una Serena muy cansada de tanto correr por esas escaleras.

-_¡ES ALGO GRAVE Y TÚ NI SIQUIERA TE DIGNAS A LLEGAR TEMPRANO! – _Gritaba Rei descontrolada.

-_¡Ya basta! ¡No es momento! – _Gritaba Amy arta de la pelea, y continuó calma como siempre – _Algo raro está sucediendo …_

_-Mi espejo tuvo una visión – _Todos miraron a Michiru para escuchar con atención-. _Este mundo se convierte algo peor que un desierto y la gente se destruía entre sí._

_-Nos estamos convirtiendo en cenizas poco a poco y esté es el momento para pararlo – _Decía Hotaru.

-_Yo también tuve una visión y muy parecido al espejo de Michiru, se sentía mucha desolación y desespero, el grito de la gente desesperada y como se mataban entre sí, es horrible._

_-Artemis, ¿has averiguado sobre la niña?- _Preguntó Mina.

-_¿Qué niña? ¿Qué sucede? – _Preguntó Haruka algo confusa y perdiendo la paciencia.

-_Apareció una niña muy parecida a Rini, pero no es ella, se ve una chica normal, tampoco desprende algún aura maligna, vive sola y sus padres viven a las afueras de Tokio –_Dijo Artemis suspirando.

-_Y se te olvidó que últimamente tiene una linda amistad con Seiya –_Dijo Mina pícaramente.

-_Esto no me agrada, para nada – _Decía Haruka, calmada por sorpresa.

-_Tengo algo más… me lo contó Taiki – _Dijo Amy algo tímida.

-_¿Qué pasa Amy? Tú sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras – _Dijo Serena poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Amy para darle apoyo.

**FLASHBACK**

-_Taiki, ¿qué sucede? – _Le preguntó Amy, él la había llamado urgentemente para que se juntaran, era algo tarde, así que decidieron ir al Crown Center a conversar.

_-Mira esto – _Le dijo entregándole el croquis, mientras ella lo observaba boquiabierta y él aprovechando de mirarla sutilmente para que no se diera cuenta, había cambiado mucho, tenía el pelo un poco más largo y sujeto en una trenza, se veía preciosa.

-_¿Quién hizo estos bocetos?_

_-Sakura, hizo todos esos dibujos mientras escuchaba nuestro disco, ¿tú sabes algo de ella?_

_-Nada, hemos tratado de averiguar y siempre llegamos a lo mismo – _Decía algo decepcionada, mientras Taiki le tomaba las manos para darle su apoyo y tranquilizarla mirándola a los ojos.

**FINFLASHBACK**

_-Algo tiene ella, nosotras nos encargaremos de averiguarlo – _Decía Haruka, mientras que Michiru asentía mirándola.

/

Serena y Darien estaban en el Parque nº10, tomando helado y riendo de cosas triviales en una banca, mientras que había un sol que calentaba el ambiente y una brisa que lo refrescaba. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que se escuchó un escándalo y un golpe en seco.

-_¡Y ESPERO QUE TE METAS CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO IMBÉCIL!_

_-Te metiste con la persona equivocada._

Serena volteó y vio a Sakura con su furia máxima, mientras que Seiya la afirmaba de su brazo y un chico tirado en el suelo tocándose el ojo.

-_¡Sueltame Seiya!_

_-Tú sabes que no lo haré – _Decía él mientras que ella forzaba.

Serena corrió a socorrer al chico, pero sentía que algo raro había en él, ella lo levantó, pero él la empujó tirándola al suelo.

-_¡Oye qué te pasa! – _Gritaba Darien parando a Serena - _¿Estás bien?_

_-¡No te metas con ella imbécil! Es entre tú y yo – _Le gritaba Sakura mientras forzaba, ya que Seiya la abrazó para afirmarla más aún-_ ¡Seiya, suéltame!_

Serena se dio cuenta que el chico no estaba en sí y cada vez expelía más aún su mal aura y en un acto de maldad, tomó una banca y se la tiró a Serena, quien la pudo esquivar.

-_¡Seiya! Llevate a Sakura a un lugar seguro, yo llamaré a la policía – _Gritaba Serena, mientras él asiente y entre pataletas y gritos de ira, la coloca en sus hombros y corre a otro lugar y cuando ya no había nadie, Serena y Darien se transforman.

Sailor Moon estuvo a punto de atacarlo con su báculo, pero el chico rápidamente la atacó tirándole un pedazo de una banca a su brazo, tirando su bastón lejos de ella. Tuxedo Mask empieza a pelear con él, mientras el chico, solo reaccionaba a destruir más el parque tirándole cosas.

-_¡Cadena de amor de Venus!_

La cadena golpeó de un latigazo al chico y en su distracción, ésta lo ató dejándolo inmovilizado.

_-Ahora Sailor Moon – _Le dijo Tuxedo Mask, mientras que ella asiente

_-__¡Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!_ – Gritó Serena, mientras el chico chillaba y salía de él algo que lo estaba manipulando por dentro, todo el espíritu maligno y oscuro salió de él, siendo destruido. El chico cayó desmayado, Tuxedo Mask lo dejó recostado, se destransformaron y lo acompañaron hasta que pudo despertar.

Él estaba muy adolorido y no recordaba nada, simplemente estaba viendo televisión y perdió la conciencia, los chicos fueron a dejarlo a su casa, ya que estaba muy debilitado y con suerte podía caminar. Él les agradeció mucho por el favor que le hicieron y entró a su hogar y recién los tres, muy lejos del lugar conversaron para analizar la situación.

-_Que cosa más extraña –_Decía Serena- _No es por sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero me estoy imaginando que este enemigo está atacando a través de las pantallas de televisor._

_-Eso hay que analizarlo después – _Decía Darien – _Hay que tener mucho cuidado y en especial con personas tan impulsivas como Sakura._

_-¿Qué pasó? –_Preguntó Mina.

-_No sé que habrá hecho él como para que ella se enojara de esa manera y le pegara un puñetazo en un ojo._

_-Entonces más cuidado aún si anda en su skate, no me quiero imaginar que haría._

_-La cosa es que, que haría el enemigo con una chica indefensa – _Dijo Serena preocupada

/

_-¡SEIYA, ERES LO PEOR! –_Gritaba Sakura en los hombros de Seiya-. _¡SI HUBIERA TENIDO MI SKATE EN MIS MANOS LO GOLPEO CON ÉL Y NO ME IMPORTARÍA ROMPERLO!_

_-Por favor calmate, si lo haces te suelto – _Le decía Seiya caminando-. _Además ya le rompiste la cara por tonto, Serena y Darien ya deben haber llamado a la policía y no creo que quede impune al pegarle a ese pobre perro._

_-¡PERO FUE HORRIBLE! –_Decía ya sollozando, cuando Seiya la escuchó, la bajó y puso sus manos en sus hombros para calmarla- _No sabes como odio esas cosas Seiya – _Decía ella con lagrimas, mientras Seiya la acercó a su pecho abrazandola para consolarla.

-_Tranquila mi niña, todo estará bien – _Le susurraba, mientras más la estrechaba en su pecho, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago, ella levantó su mirada, se veía tan linda, pequeña y frágil, acarició su mejilla con su mano, mientras que se iba tranquilizando, cerraba sus ojos, era tan suave su piel, su instinto quería acercarse a ella, tocando su nariz con la de ella, hasta besarla, sentía electricidad en su cuerpo, algo indescriptible, sus labios eran tímidos, pero lo correspondían suave y torpe a la vez. Pero de repente Sakura lo interrumpió.

-_No … no, disculpa Seiya, me dejé llevar –_Dijo nerviosamente y salió corriendo lo más que pudo, mientras que él, solo la miraba, fue tan rápido que no reaccionó a alcanzarla.

/

Al día siguiente las chicas se reunieron para hablarles sobre lo que pasó la tarde de ayer, Serena contó cada detalle de lo sucedido.

-_Que horroroso, son como almas malignas que dejan poseídas a las personas – _Dijo Rei sorprendida - _¿Y eso te dijo el chico?_

_-Es lo único que pudimos saber – _Dijo Serena preocupada –_ Y no podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas de las formas de posesión del enemigo._

_-¿Qué estará buscando? – _Se preguntó Amy.

-_Ahora más que nunca hay que tener mucho cuidado chicas, no sé cual es el verdadero objetivo, ni siquiera sabemos quien es el autor de todo esto – _Decía Serena en tono serio.

/

Seiya estaba en un sillón, pensando en lo sucedido, fue tan raro, algo indescriptible, ¿cómo pudo ser tan impulsivo? ¿Cómo estará Sakura en estos momentos? Quizás se arrepintió de besarlo o a lo mejor no le gustó …

-_Seiya, ¿por qué tan pensativo?- _Le preguntó Taiki sentándose a su lado -._Llevas el día entero así, ¿pasó algo?_

-_Llegó un nuevo mal al parecer – _Decía con la mirada pérdida-. _Y me aproveché del pánico._

_-¿Cómo es eso? – _Preguntó Taiki levantando una ceja.

-_Un chico nos atacó y me llevé a Sakura lejos, para que no viera a Serena transformarse –_Decía aún con la mirada perdida.

-_¿Están todos bien? –_Preguntó Taiki preocupado.

-_Sí, están todos bien _

_-¿Y entonces?, ¿Te preocupa el nuevo enemigo?_

_-Además de eso, besé a Sakura y parece que está muy enojada conmigo, me pidió perdón y salió corriendo, quizás deba pedirle una disculpa._

_-Tranquilo, habla con Sakura, ella quizás piensa que te ofendió, aclaren y verán que todo está bien – _Dijo Taiki tomándole la mano a Seiya para tranquilizarlo y sonriéndole.

-_Gracias hermano – _Le dijo correspondiéndole a la sonrisa.

/

Después de pensar lo sucedido acostada en su cama, se fumó un porro para pintar un cuadro de forma concentrada, siempre lo hacía así, porque salían muchas cosas interesantes. Estuvo un par de días así, sin ir a clases ni comer, tampoco recibía visitas, no ponía música ni televisor, no dormía ni siquiera se bañaba, sólo iba al baño, y se concentraba en eso, si paraba, todo saldría mal. Pero no se daba cuenta que estaba pintando la misma visión que Rei.

**/**

**Hola a todos! Porfin pude subir este 4º capítulo, no tenía internet jajaja, así que mis disculpas por el retraso ^^U**

**Y también muchos saluditos para quienes siguen esta historia :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_-Señor, el plan marcha a la perfección, pronto todo será nuestro._

_-Llevas siglos diciendo lo mismo, ¡MI PACIENCIA TIENE LIMITES!_

_-Tenemos toda Latinoamérica y África a nuestra merced, ya casi todos son nuestros esclavos._

_/_

_-¡Sakura! __Por__fin __te __dignas __a __venir __a __clases__ – _Dijo su amiga Hikari - _¿Qué __te __sucedió? __¿De nuevo __te __obsesionaste?_

_-Necesito __contarte __algo, __pero __a __la __hora __de __almuerzo__ – _Decía Sakura con un leve rubor y viendo a sus amigos acercarse y susurra -. _A __solas._

_/_

_-¿De nuevo irás? ¿No crees que quizás te está evitando?_

_-No __creo __Yaten, __sus __amigas __me __contaron __sobre __su __obsesión __y __que __llevaría __días __sin __ir __a __ningún __lado__ – _Decía Seiya tranquilo -. _Además __que __necesito __aclarar __las __cosas __con __ella._

Ya era tarde, era hora de almorzar, decidió salir a comer por ahí, para hacer hora hasta llegar a su escuela.

/

-_¡No __lo __puedo __creer! __¿Y __quién __fue __el __afortunado?__ – _Preguntaba Hikari con los ojos desorbitados de emoción.

-_Con __Seiya__ –_Decía Sakura con las mejillas coloradas.

-_No __lo __puedo __creer, __él __es __muy __lindo, __tienes __mucha __suerte __¿y __cómo __fue? __Supondré __que __por __tu __primera __vez __fue __suave __y __lento._

_-Ehhh__ … __sí, __supongo__ –_Decía ella, mirando el cielo.

_-Ufff … supongo que te cuidaste._

_-¿A __qué __te __refieres?__ – _Decía Sakura arqueando una ceja.

_-No me digas que no se te ocurrió usar condón._

Sakura se pone roja como un tomate de vergüenza y hace un plaff con su mano en su cara.

-_Dí __mi __primer __beso __Hikari__ –_Decía mirando el suelo avergonzada.

-_Ahhh__ … __tu __primer __beso, __Sakura, __es __que __tú __sabes __como __están __las __cosas __ahora__ –_Se reía Hikari con una mano en el pelo -. _Creo __que __vas __por __un __largo __camino, __pero __está __bien, __no __hay __que __llegar __y __entregarse __al __primero __que __se __acerque. __Aquí __muchas __de __nuestras __compañeras __de __curso __tuvieron __su __primera __vez, __pero __no __tenemos __que __ser __iguales __¿o __no?_

Sakura la miraba sonriendo, eran muy parecidas, Hikari tenía un poco más de experiencia, pero nunca había llegado a ese plano, tuvo un solo novio y un par de chicos que besaba en alguna fiesta… pero ella ni siquiera eso, ¿tan retrasada estaba? Miraba los arboles como caían las hojas sobre ella y sentía que le respondían que siguiera su ritmo de vida. Después siguieron las clases, no tan lento, ni aburrido. Le gustaba su escuela, la ideal para ella, la Experimental Artística de Tokio, no tenía materias horrendas y la preparaban para su sueño mayor. Hasta que el timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-_A __propósito __Sakura__ … __-_Hikari no pudo terminar, se despide de ella rápidamente y la deja sola …

/

-¡_Hola __chicas!__ – _Saludó Yaten y Taiki al mismo tiempo, sentándose y pidiendo algo en el Crown Center.

-¿_Y __Seiya?__ – _Preguntó Serena.

-_Tú __sabes, __aun __buscándola, __lleva __días __sin __ir __a __la __escuela, __sin __contestar __el __teléfono __ni __la__puerta__ – _Dijo Yaten molesto.

-_Artemis __me __dijo __que __tampoco __le __abre __la __ventana__ – _Dijo Mina pensativa.

-_Espero __que __no __le __haya __pasado __algo __malo__ –_Dijo Serena preocupada -._Ya __han __sucedido __muchas __cosas __y __ni__siquiera __sabemos __el __por__qué, __ni __quien __está __al __mando._

Rei solo miraba, últimamente había tenido muchas visiones, cada vez se acercaba más, un poco dudoso, extraño, aun no podía armar las piezas, solo que escucha voces …

-_Creo __que __llevan __siglos __en __este __planeta__ … – _Dijo Rei ensimismada.

-_¿A __que __te __refieres?__ – _Dijo Amy tomándole la mano.

-_No __sé __cual __es __el __plan __de __ellos, __pero __llevan __siglos __aquí __y __nunca __nos __percatamos._

_/_

… _Hikari, __¿por__qué __me __haces __esto? __Me __dejas __sola __y __con __él__ … __Ahora __estoy __sentada __a __su __lado __en __el __Parque __nº10 __y __no __sé __que __hacer, __soy __tan __mala __en __estos __asuntos__ … __-_ Pensaba Sakura mirando sus zapatos, cohibida y colorada, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

_-Sakura, ¿estás bien? Estuviste días sin aparecer y …_

_-Estaba __pintando __de __forma __muy __concentrada__ –_Le decía Sakura mirando al cielo-. _No __estaba __evitándote, __solo __que__ …_

_-¿Qué __pasa?__¿Te __arrepientes?__ –_Preguntó Seiya mirándola, pero ella seguía mirando las nubes, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de la brisa.

_-Tú__fuiste__mi__primer__beso__ –_Le dijo rapidamente ya mirándolo a los ojos, luego calmamente-. _Que __mundo __más __loco __¿no? __Todas __mis __compañeras __de __curso __han __tenido __sexo, __mientras __que __yo __voy __a __paso __de __tortuga__-._Sonrió por su comentario irónico.

Él la miró, arqueando una ceja ¿tan rápido van las cosas? Si ella iba a paso de tortuga, él era un caracol a su lado. Simplemente la abrazó y la besó de improviso, cálido y suave, tan deliciosa como una fresa … si, fresas, dulces y ácidas a la vez, como ella.

/

_-Disculpen __chicos, __pero __tengo __clases __de __piano__ –_Dijo Rei parándose-. _Nos __vemos __mañana._

_-¿Estás __segura __que __es __el __piano?__ –_Preguntó Mina pícaramente.

_-No __me __molestes __o __saldrás __perdiendo__ … __nos __vemos, __adiós__ –_Dijo algo molesta y a la vez produjo un silencio y después de irse Rei, muchas risas, cómplices, que solo las chicas sabían. Rei, desde la guerra contra Galaxia, se dio cuenta que la vida puede ser muy corta y podía morir en cualquier momento. Dejó de ser cruel con Nicolas, dándole una oportunidad.

En cambio Mina, extrañaba a Yaten, siempre lo recordaba, pero tampoco iba a perder el tiempo, salió con uno que otro chico, pero eso eran, solo salidas y besos fugases. Hasta que él apareció, seguía picara y risueña, aun así no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía.

Todo estaba tranquilo en el lugar, hasta que se sintió el ruido de un vidrio quebrándose, demasiado cerca para el gusto de ellos…

-_¡Salgan __de __aquí, __están __atacando __el __local!__ –_Gritó Andrew a todos y llevándolos a la salida de emergencia, alcanzando a Lita tomándola de la mano. Ellos empezaron a salir hace un año, la novia de él terminó la relación, ya no daba más, tan lejos y escurridiza, siempre había algún imprevisto para viajar y en uno de esos viajes se enamoró de un científico. Andrew estuvo muchos años solos, Lita siempre lo apoyó, las cosas simplemente se dieron para terminar juntos.

-_¿Qué __está __pasando?__ –_Preguntó Serena a Andrew.

-_Eso __es __lo __peor, __que __no __sé __qué __está __sucediendo, __vi una __banca volar __a la vitrina__y __rompió __todo._

Con esto, Serena simplemente atinó a correr a un callejón y transformarse en Sailor Moon e ir al lugar a ver si encuentra a la chica. Corrió hasta la entrada, ella estaba dentro, pero no sola, había un grupo de mujeres mayores, saqueando como si no hubiera un mañana. Ella se acerca con cuidado a pararlas, pero una de ellas le tira una mesa.

-_¿Qué __locura __es __esta?__ –_Preguntó Rei-. _Alcancé __justo __a __tiempo __¡SAETA __LLAMEAN__ …_

_-¡No Rei!_

_-¡CADENA __DE __AMOR __DE __VENUS!__ –_ Un ataque pequeño pero efectivo, atando a las mujeres, mientras que Serena hacía su curación, volviendo a la gente normal. Ellas no recuerdan nada, absolutamente nada.

Derrepente aparece una sombra, con una capucha tapando su rostro y una túnica negra y larga, tapando todo su cuerpo.

-_Esto __es __nada __a __lo __que __se __viene, __los __recursos __ya __son __nuestros, __ustedes __vivirán __de __miseria, __si __es __que __consiguen __sobrevivir__ –_Dijo el encapuchado de forma arrogante.

-_¿Qué __quieres __decir __con __eso?__ –_Preguntó Serena desafiante.

-_Solo __miren __a __Sudamérica __y __África __y __sabrán __que __viene__ –_Dijo carcajeándose-. _Todo __es __saqueado __a __nuestra __merced__ –_Terminó diciendo y desapareciendo.

/

El día siguiente Sakura corría como si no hubiera un mañana, pero feliz, a su escuela, necesitaba ver a Hikari, contarle sus miles de emociones …

-_¡Hikari!__ –_ Le gritó desde la distancia llegando a la entrada.

-_¡Sakura!__ –_Le gritó levantando su mano en señal de saludo.

_-No __sabes __lo __emocionada __que __estoy__ –_Decía ya entrando a la escuela.

_-Y ¿qué pasó?_

Sakura se ruborizó, como un tomate –_Somos __novios._

**/**

**Ouuuu! Disculpen la tardanza, no he estado muy inspirada, tengo que ordenar un poco las ideas, pero algo pude avanzar.**

**Saludos a todas las que me escriben :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

-_Entonces Amy, ellos se refieren a lo que ha sucedido a comienzos del siglo XX –_ Dijo Serena sorprendida.

-_ Exacto y ya está sucediendo en el Medio oriente – _Le explicó Amy a todas -. _Podríamos sospechar de muchas personas, pero es demasiado delicado el asunto._

_- Esto ya suena a una conspiración –_Se dijo Mina a sí misma.

_-Con todas las cosas que nos han pasado, ya no me sorprendo mucho que digamos –_Dijo Lita -. ¿_No has tenido alguna visión Rei?_

_-Nada –_Dijo ella desanimada.

Serena tomó su mano diciéndole "no te preocupes" con una sonrisa.

-_Nosotros nos estamos acercando a algo, pero hay que ordenar bien la información – _Dijo Luna acercándose -. _Hay que estar atentas también a la niña …_

_-Ella también tiene predicciones, pero cuando esta drogada … - _Dijo Artemis acercándose a Luna.

_-_ _No entiendo – _Dijo Serena.

_-_ _La primera vez que la ví fumando marihuana, pintó un cuadro gigantesco de lo que vio Rei en sus sueños y ahora últimamente dibuja y dibuja croquis, durante horas antes de dormir, es aterrador._

_/_

_- Michiru, ¿ves algo? –_Le preguntó Haruka sentándose a su lado en el sillón de su departamento.

_- Últimamente solo muestra un color verde, pero no entiendo porque._

_- Debe ser por la desolación que caerá en cualquier momento – _Dijo Hotaru apareciendo repentinamente -. _Quizás es la solución a algo._

_- Se supone que Darien es el príncipe de este planeta, el debería estar más enterado que todas nosotras – _Dijo Haruka molesta.

_- Tienes que entender que el príncipe está trabajando para forjar un futuro mejor con nuestra princesa – _Se acercó Setsuna.

_- Pero está olvidando su misión, que es cuidar de este planeta, es el príncipe de la Tierra, él debe cuidar el equilibrio de ésta – _Dijo Haruka más enojada aún -. _¡Es que cómo no se dio cuenta!_

_- No te alteres, hay que seguir buscando al enemigo – _Le dijo Michiru tomándole la mano para tranquilizarla.

_/_

Darien estaba atendiendo a un niño en su consulta, pero de repente empezó a marearse. Últimamente le estaba sucediendo, quizás porque la Tierra era atacada a paso lento, sin darse cuenta, pensando que quizás era común a lo que se vivía, pero sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias.

-_Dr. Chiba, ¿se encuentra bien? – _Preguntó la madre del niño.

-_No se preocupe, me debe haber bajado la presión –_Dijo fregándose los ojos-. _Pero no se preocupe, su hijo solo tiene una gripe, le daré esta receta y en un par de días estará mejor._

_-Muchas gracias doctor – _Dijo la señora tomando a su hijo lléndose del hospital.

El salió un momento de su consulta, en esos momentos no había nadie a quien atender, así que fue a la cafetería a tomarse un café con mucha azúcar, quizás eso le aminore su molestia. Tomó un sorbo de él, pero de repente todo se nubló.

"… _Llegó tu hora, la Tierra es mía, es tarde para recuperarla…"_

_-… Darien … Darien … - _Él escuchó una voz suave, abrió los ojos, y solo vio una luz muy cálida.

_-¿Quién eres? –_Preguntó él.

_-Darien, el enemigo ha tomado lo que te pertenece, ahora avanza con pasos agigantados, es tarde para que lo detengas solo y tus sailors …_

_-¿Entonces dices que es momento de rendirse?_

_-No Darien, eso nunca, hay personas con mucho poder que no merecen sus puestos, es hora de subir al trono, busca a tu aliado, esa persona te ayudará._

_-Pero Serena está a mi lado…_

_-No hablo de ella –_Le interrumpió-._ En el pasado fue siempre tu ayuda, pero le costó su vida para salvar este mundo, se demoró más que ustedes en reencarnar, búscalo._

_-¿Pero quién es? –_Preguntó Darien confuso.

_-_ …_Darien … Darien …_

Darien despertó y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Serena.

-¿Qué_ sucedió Darien? –_Preguntó Serena -. _Me llamaron urgentemente, porque sufriste un desmayo y…_

_-Tranquila, tenemos mucho que hablar – _Le dijo tocando sus mejillas.

_-Aquí estás muchacho – _Le dijo su jefe de pediatría, un hombre ya mayor, cercano a los 40 años -. _Creo que sufriste un cuadro de estrés, deberías tomar unas vacaciones …_

_-Pero dr. Fukiyama, hace un par de meses que he tomado vacaciones y … -_Interrumpió Darien.

_-Pero eres uno de los mejores pediatras de este hospital y has tenido mucho trabajo, vamos, yo te doy permiso por una semana, hasta si quieres te presto mi cabaña cerca de la playa …_

_- Pero señor …_

_-Nada de peros, es una orden jovencito – _Dijo ya molesto -. _Jovencita, llevese a su novio para que repose– _Le dijo a Serena guiñándole un ojo -. _Nos vemos en una semana Dr. Chiba._

_/_

Al día siguiente las sailors se juntaron en el Templo de Rei a hablar sobre el sueño de Darien, sacando conclusiones que falta una persona que se les uniera, pero quien era.

_Luna, ¿no recuerdas a nadie del pasado? – _Preguntó Serena.

Luna empezó a reflexionar sobre la pregunta, pero no había nadie …

_Yo recuerdo que había una Sailor encargada de este planeta – _Dijo Artemis.

_Pero, ¿No era Darien el que tenía esa misión? – _Pregunto Lita.

_No exactamente, son tres encargados, Helios que cuida de los sueños e ilusiones; Darien encargado de gobernar y tomar desiciones y Sailor Earth que cuida el equilibrio del planeta y sus habitantes._

_Entonces, eso significa que a Serena le falta un fragmento para complementar a Eternal Sailor Moon – _Analizó Amy.

_Quizás, encontrando a esta sailor, Darien y Serena podrán subir al trono y gobernar este planeta – _Concluyó Luna_._

_¿Creen que Setsuna sepa de ella? – _Preguntó Serena.

_No creo, ya la hubiera mencionado, ella solo cuida la puerta del Tiempo, pero no puede ver el futuro – _Dijo Luna.

_/_

-_¡Que horror! Esto es peor que una resaca –_ Dijo una chica pelirosa.

-_Creo que deberías ir a un médico – _Dijo un chico pelinegro.

-_No Seiya, creo que ire a mi ca … -_Pero no alcanza a terminar …

-_Sakura, ardes en fiebre, lo peor es que estés sola en tu casa …_

_-Pero no quiero molestar a tus hermanos…_

_-Preferimos que te quedes aquí a que mueras sola – _Dijo Yaten entrando a la habitación de Seiya -. _Ayer nos diste un susto cuando comenzaste a vomitar como un grifo hasta desmayarte, espero que mi hermano no te haya tocado ningún pelo, estás muy pequeña para tener un bebé._

-_Mejor llama a Darien y deja de hacer esos comentarios tan absurdos – _Dijo Seiya avergonzado, con la cara como un tomate, mientras que Yaten sale por el teléfono -. _Pequeña, trata de dormir, estaré a tu lado – _Dijo dándole un beso en la frente, recostándose a su lado hasta quedarse dormidos.

**/**

**He sido demasiado desconsiderada! Perdónenme! He estado con un montón de cosas que hacer y algo de sin inspiración, pero aquí terminé este capítulo, ojalá tenga terminado el próximo, solo tengo que ordenarme un poco jejejeje.**

**Saludos a todxs lxs que me leen :)**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Bueno, quería hacer una advertencia, porque hay una escena un poco fuerte, me inspiré un poco, hoy es 14 de febrero y empieza Walking Dead jijijiji, disfruten!*****

De repente abres los ojos y estás sola con un ramo de flores secas y sola, totalmente sola, un lugar demasiado prolijo para su gusto y olor a alcohol, muy escalofriante. ¿Qué era esto? O más bien ¿dónde mierda se encontraba? Hasta darse cuenta que estaba llena de agujas que conectaban a un suero y su cama, no era eso precisamente, si no una especie de camilla. ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? Más escalofrío, se sacó las agujas de un tiro y salió de la camilla para buscar a alguien y le explicara porque estaba aquí hecha un colador y porqué usaba ese pijama tan horrible que se le helaba el culo, claro, precisamente le faltaba un pedazo y justamente ahí, muy sexy. Salió al pasillo y no había ninguna enfermera, ¿qué rayos sucedía? Siguió caminando y mirando las habitaciones, ¿cómo podía ser que estuviera solamente ella? Esto lo he visto antes, se decía.

Caminó hasta llegar a la calle y lo primero que se preguntó fue ¿qué mierda sucedió aquí? Toda la ciudad estaba destruida. O sea, cayó una bomba atómica en aquel lugar, destruyó todo y casualmente el hospital quedó intacto, maldita lógica. Cuanto tiempo estuvo durmiendo en aquel lugar y sin darse cuenta ¿tan pesado tenía el sueño? Siguió su camino hacia las ruinas, y al llegar a la avenida principal escuchó un grito que le dejó los pelos de punta, se llenó de valor y corrió de donde provenía aquel chillido gutural, lo que vio fue horrible, su mejor amiga, Hikari, partida en dos, y arrastrándose con las manos. Ella horrorizada se sentó de rodillas, llorando y abrazándola, preguntándole que le sucedió…

-_No había opción, no hay comida y no corro tan rápido como tú – _Le dijo sollozando. Su amiga le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano-. _No te preocupes, esto ya no tiene solución, moriré en cualquier momento – _Le dijo estirando su brazo y agarrando su pijama -. _Hemos caído uno por uno, tú eres la única sobreviviente y tienes que escapar de aquí -. _Sus ojos se volvían cada vez más brillantes por sus lágrimas, hasta perder la fuerza y morir. Ella con sus dedos les cerró los ojos y la dejó allí. Simplemente terminó de desangrarse y de infectarse con sus tripas esparcidas.

Repentinamente, se escucharon mas gemidos de dolor, pero cada vez se acercaban más y precisamente a ella, ¿Quiénes eran? Se dio cuenta que eran personas, pero en su máxima decadencia, observaron el triste cuerpo de Hikari pudriéndose y luego a ella …

-¡_COMIDA!_

Quería correr, pero estaban rodeándola, no había escape, no tenía siquiera un espacio, hasta encerrarla y sentir el primer mordisco que desgarraban su piel …

/

-_Sakura, ¿estás bien?_

Despertó en el mismo hospital, algo mareada, hecha un colador y un suero.

-_Seiya, ¿qué sucedió? – _Dijo ella débil.

-_¿No recuerdas? Darien fue a casa a examinarte y te trajo hasta aquí de urgencia – _Le dijo sentándose en una silla a su lado y tomándole la mano.

-_Pero si hace poco salí de aquí, Hikari estaba partida en dos y los zombies … -_Dijo Sakura confundida.

-_Parece que alguien dejará de ver peliculas de zombies – _Dijo riéndose, mientras Sakura lo mira con cara de pocos amigos -. _Pequeña no te enojes, solo fue una apendicitis, pero ya te operaron._

_-Excelente, ahora soy la mujer alcancía – _Dijo suspirando -. _¿Y la escuela? ¿Mis deberes?_

_-Hablé con tu profesora y ya que eres una alumna ejemplar, dijo que hablaras con ella cuando te sientas mejor y verían como calificarte – _Sakura reaccionó pestañeando rápidamente -. _Tus amigos vendrán después de salir de clases… ah, Darien se encargó de que tu comida fuera vegana, le avisaré a la enfermera de que despertaste, quizás tengas hambre – _Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Por curiosidad se levantó el pijama y vio un pequeño parche que le cubría la herida, _"debe ser horrible", _y lo cubrió de nuevo con la tela. Al rato llegó una enfermera, haciéndole cosas fuera de su costumbre, quien se imaginaría que una chica como ella, que venía de una aldea campesina, con secretos milenarios de la medicina iba a parar aquí, en un hospital por una apendicitis. Nunca en su vida había tomado una pastilla, nunca tuvo una aguja en su brazo. Una verdadera profanación a su sanidad.

/

-_Hikari, que lindo quedó tu cabello – _Dijo Sakura, la chica morena se había hecho unos drecklocks -. E_ste lugar es tan pulcro que me da escalofríos, la comida es asquerosa, el olor repugnante y…_

_-Y tú te ves muy linda con el pelo suelto, deberías usarlo más seguido – _Dijo Hikari sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo.

_-A nosotros nos contaron que podemos depositar nuestra cuenta en tu alcancía – _Dijo un chico pelirrojo con mohicano, se llamaba Hoshi, le encantaba burlarse de ella, pero en broma.

_-No me hagas reír que me duele – _Dijo Sakura quejándose.

_-Por que no nos muestras tu herida de guerra – _Dijo un chico tan rubio que parecía una cabellera totalmente albina, usando mohicano

_-Eres demasiado asqueroso – _Dijo Hikari bufando.

Sakura se subió el pijama y después con cuidado se sacó la gasa, mostrando una línea perfecta en su blanca piel, mientras que los chicos miraban curiosos y sorprendidos.

-_Parece que la tecnología está muy avanzada, no pensaba que podían abrirte y cerrarte sin cocerte – _Dijo Takeshi sorprendido, mientras Sakura volvía a taparse y levantándose de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto.

/

Pasaron un par de días y su herida cicatrizó sin dejar rastro, sorpresa para los médicos y suerte para Sakura que le dieron el alta. Volver a casa fue tan anhelado, lo malo es que tenía un montón de deberes y exámenes acumulados.

-_Esta será una larga semana – _Suspirando para sí.

/

_-Gracias por invitarme a salir un rato – _Dijo Serena con una sonrisa- _No se enojará ¿cierto?_

_-Na', ella está ocupada, se le acumularon un montón de cosas de la escuela y prefiero no interrumpirla – _Le dijo Seiya sonriéndole, recordando algo pequeño del pasado -. _¿Vamos a tomar helado?_

Después de comprarlo, se fueron al Parque n°10 a sentarse a una banca cerca de una pileta, conversando de cosas banales, recordando viejos tiempos, poniéndose al día con los sucesos en sus vidas después de 4 años sin verse. Tantos sucesos, que comenzó a esconderse el Sol.

-_Uy, que tarde es – _Dijo Serena mirando el cielo -. _Tengo que volver a casa a estudiar – _Suspiró.

_-Si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa –_Le dijo Seiya poniendo su brazo en el hombro de ella -. _Es peligroso que mujeres guapas como tú anden a estas horas._

Y hablando de peligro, frente a ellos sucede un tumulto, los chicos corrieron a ayudar y se dieron cuenta que eran muchos contra una persona, armados con palos … empujando y tironeando, burlándose del sufrimiento ajeno, mientras que la víctima con sus brazos trataba de cubrirse de los golpes. Seiya trata de ayudarlo, metiéndose en la pelea, tratando de rescatarlo, recibiendo un par de golpes, mientras Serena se percata del aura maligna, corre a unos arbustos para transformarse en Sailor Moon.

-¡_Déjenlo en paz! – _Gritó Sailor Moon angustiada por la paliza que estaban dándoles.

-_¡Cadena de amor de Venus!_

La cadena amarró al grupo, mientras ellos chillaban de forma gutural, un sonido como el de la tiza pasando por una pizarra, dando escalofríos a los presentes y dañando los oídos, tapándoselos de forma desesperada, un sonido horrible que podría romperte los tímpanos.

-_¡Sailor Moon, por favor! ¡No aguanto más! – _Dijo Sailor Venus con sobresfuerzo sosteniendo la cadena y soportando el sonido.

-_¡Es horrible! Me supera – _Grito Sailor Moon desesperada.

-_¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio! –_ Los chillidos comenzaron a silenciarse - _¡Ahora Sailor Moon!_

_-¡Por el poder del cristal de la Luna plateada! _

El grupo de chicos comenzaron a volver a la normalidad desmayándose.

-_¿Te gusta el sonido del infierno Sailor Scouts? – _Preguntó el encapuchado de forma burlesca -. _En el futuro esta burda humanidad tendrá este ruido de sufrimiento._

_-¡¿Quién eres? ¡Revélate! – _Gritó Sailor Moon enfrentándose al desconocido, desapareciendo.

/

El grupo al despertar no recordaban nada, estaban angustiados por su actuar, mientras que Seiya y el chico, fueron al hospital acompañados por Serena, Amy y Mina. En la entrada de urgencias estaba Sakura angustiada, con su pelo suelto hecho un nido de ratas y puesto lo primero que pilló, todos se miraron extrañados.

-_¡Seiya! – _Gritó desesperada, abrazándolo -. _¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Quién te hizo esto?_

_-Sakura ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y tus deberes? – _Le preguntó Seiya como si no pasara nada.

_-Ahora me importan una mierda los deberes – _Dijo enojada -. _Tuve un mal presentimiento y cuando lo tengo, es porque algo malo sucederá – _Dijo sollozando en su camisa, mojándola con sus lágrimas.

_-Sakura estoy bien, fue solo un asalto – _Le dijo apartándola un poco, para mirarla a los ojos, de repente mira el suelo -. _Saliste tan apurada que se te olvido ponerte algo en los pies, te enfermarás – _Sakura se miró y se dio cuenta que parecía un mendigo, claro, después de la escuela se puso una camiseta llena de hoyos que le llegaba a las rodillas para estar más cómoda y se olvidó cambiar, con razón hacía tanto frio, si ni siquiera se dignó a ponerse aunque sea unos calcetines, vergüenza, su rostro y orejas se volvieron rojas. Comenzaron a caminar a la sala de espera y se sentaron en las butacas, Sakura lo miraba con tristeza, su rostro tenía moretones, pasó su mano por su piel, tenía la necesidad de tocarlo. Seiya cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por su piel suave y cada vez más cálida. Después sintió su respiración y la punta de su nariz en la suya, uniendo sus labios en un beso, tan suave y dulce…

_-Seiya, te toca ir con el doctor – _Seiya se da vuelta para ver a Serena y ella pone cara de sorprendida -. _Seiya… tu rostro …_

_- ¿Qué tiene? – _Preguntó arqueando una ceja -. _Ya sé que no me veo muy atractivo, pero ya se arreglará -. _Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, mientras Sakura pone cara de pocos amigos.

_-Ehhh… no, tranquilo, no necesitas que el doctor te cure –_Dijo aun boquiabierta.

Al darse vuelta a mirar a Sakura, ella también quedó estupefacta, pensando "¡qué clase de brujería es esta!"

-_Que raro eres, ¿tienes algún poder de curación? –_Le preguntó con la ceja arqueada.

Seiya con la duda, fue al baño a mirarse al espejo, además de los dolores, también desaparecieron los hematomas por arte de magia. Después de salir, el chico ya estaba en proceso de curación, así que todos se acompañaron a casa, menos Sakura, ya que moría de la vergüenza y se fue corriendo a su casa.

-_¿No creen que es muy raro todo esto? – _Pregunto Amy.

-_¿Qué cosa? – _Pregunto Seiya.

-_Es un milagro que sanaras en un rato – _Dijo Amy pensativa_ princesa no te dio un poder curativo ¿o sí?_

_-Que yo sepa no, la princesa nos mandó como personas normales, sin ningún cargo de Sailors ni nada – _Le respondió Seiya, preguntándose a que va todo esto.

_-Quizás ella tiene algún tipo de poder, o lo está escondiendo o simplemente no lo sabe – _Dijo Mina.

_-¿No te ha dicho nada Artemis? –_Preguntó Serena.

_-Me ha dicho que solamente tiene el mismo poder de predicción que Rei y Michiru, pero lo canaliza de diferente forma – _Dijo Mina pensativa-. _Pero no podemos deducir nada, ni sacar conclusiones apresuradas._

__**Mil disculpas por la demora, me a costado un montón en como ordenar las ideas, pero creo que ya sé que escribiré en el próximo capitulo :)**

**Saludos :)**


End file.
